Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer
Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer (スパイロ×スパークス トンでもツアーズ w Japonii) (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! w Ameryce) to druga gra z serii o smoku Spyro. Wątek Protagonista serii, Spyro the Dragon, decyduje się udać na wakacje do Dragon Shores ze swoim przyjacielem Sparxem krótko po pokonaniu Gnasty Gnorca. Portal, do którego przypadkowo wchodzi zabiera go do ziemi Avalar, ponieważ Professor, Elora i Hunter próbują sprowadzić smoka do Avalaru. Czarnoksiężnik, znany jako Ripto, zaatakował świat Avalaru i sieje chaos wśród mieszkańców za pomocą swojej magii. Bożki ożywają i atakują swoich twórców, Eskimosi zostają zamknięci w lodowych kostkach, a cywilizacji koników wodnych zostaje zabrana woda. Spyro musi podróżować przez ląd Avalaru, cofnąć zniszczenia spowodowane przez Ripto i ostatecznie pokonać go. Rozgrywka Ripto's Rage! jest umieszczony w Avalaru, nie w Dragon Realms, gdzie poprzedniczka miała miejsce. Świat Avalaru jest podzielony na trzy światy, każdy z nich nazwany po porze roku: Summer Forest, Autumn Plains i Winter Tundra. Wszystkie trzy światy zawierają pewną liczbę królestw, jeden lub dwa speedwaye i Bossa Królestwa. Nazwa Avalar może pochodzić od legendarnej wyspy Avalon. Postacie Smoki z poprzedniej części zostały zastąpione całą gromadą nowych postaci, włączając to fauny, satyry, antropomorficzne zwierzęta i biznesmenów robotów. Grywalne postacie *Spyro the Dragon - podkładany przez Toma Kenny'ego Niegrywalne postacie *Sparx the Dragonfly - podkładany przez André Sogliuzzo *Professor - podkładany przez Toma Kenny'ego *Hunter the Cheetah - podkładany przez Grega Bergera *Elora the Faun - podkładany przez Melissę Disney *Zoe the Fairy - podkładany przez Mary Lindę Phillips *Moneybags the Bear - podkładany przez Richard Barnes *Crush, jeden z popleczników Ripto - podkładany przez Grega Bergera *Gulp, jeden z popleczników Ripto - podkładany przez Grega Bergera *Ripto the Riptoc - podkładany przez Grega Bergera Fabuła W ziemi Avalaru, mieszkańcy Elora, Hunter i Professor pracują nad ich najnowszym i największym portalem. Podczas testów, Hunter przekonuje Professora, by wpisał jego datę urodzenia, 22475 (co może znaczyć 24 lutego 1975 lub 22 kwietnia 1975), gdy cel portalu koordynuje się, przypadkowo aktywując go i pozwalając małemu czarnoksiężnikowi nazwanemu Ripto weź do królestwa, wraz z jego dwoma dinozaurami, Crushem i Gulpem. Wyczuwając, że ziemia na której się pojawił jest wolna od smoków, Ripto deklaruje, że zamierza "działać" i przejąć władzę. Rozkazuje Crushowi cofnąć się i spakować jego rzeczy. Jednakże, Elora jest wstanie dezaktywować portal przez kazanie wróżkom usunąć kule zasilające portal i rozrzucić je przez wszystkie królestwa Avalaru. Gdy Ripto zaczyna terroryzować Avalar, Elora i Professor planują "złapać" smoka w celu powstrzymania smoka. Tymczasem w Dragon Realms pada już od jakiegoś czasu i Spyro stwierdza, że potrzebuje wakacji. Lokalizuje portal do królestwa Dragon Shores i wchodzi do niego. Jednakże odkrywa, że trafił do królestwa Avalaru, przechwycony przez portal zbudowany przez Professora. Ripto natychmiastowo wchodzi na scenę i niszczy portal, wygłaszając sprzeciw sukcesie Professora w sprowadzeniu smoka do Avalaru. Ripto jednakże zostaje zmuszony do wycofania się, gdy Gulp przypadkowo połyka magiczne berło Ripto. Elora prosi Spyro, by pomógł uratować Avalar i pokonać Ripto. left|thumb|Japońska okładka. Każdy ze światów Avalaru zostaje schwytany przez Ripto natychmiastowo po tym jak Spyro do niego wchodzi i Ripto albo jeden z jego głównych sług czekają w przestrzeni lochów na zakończenie każdego etapu. Spyro musi zyskać dostęp do tych lochów poprzez zebranie każdego Talizmanu w świecie, a w przypadku ostatecznej konfrontacji, musi zebrać 40 kul. Talizmany są w posiadaniu liderów każdego z królestw. W jakiś sposób, możliwie poprzez magię, Ripto udało się mieszkańców królestw nasłać na siebie, powodując wybuchy wojen pomiędzy królestwami, a także pomiędzy rasami w danym królestwie. Jednakże, jest możliwe, że Ripto nie sterroryzował tych królestw, gdyż Zephyr i Breeze Harbor byli w wojnie od jakiegoś czasu, problemy Mystic Marsh zostały spowodowane przez śpiących Wodnych Czarodziejów i nikt nawet nie wspomniał mimo wszystko o Ripto. Na końcu, Spyro jest w stanie sprowadzić pokój na każde z królestw, które były zakłócone przez działania Ripto. Po pokonaniu Crusha i Gulpa, Spyro pędzi do Winter Tundra, gdzie dowiaduje się, że Ripto przejął świat i chowa się w zamku. Professor instruuje Spyro, by zebrał czterdzieści kul, które umożliwiły mu szturm na zamek Ripto i zwrócić Avalar pokojowym nacjom, do których należał. Spyro z powodzeniem zbiera 40 kul i wchodzi do zamku. Z pomocą Huntera, Spyro walczy z Ripto do gorzkiego końca. Gdy Ripto wypuszcza mechanicznego Gulpa i później mechanicznego pterodaktyla (który mógł być jednym z dawnych pomocników Ripto, który zmarł przed grą), Hunter przywdziewa skrzydła, lata po aranie i zrzuca kule super wzmocnione przez Professora, by dać Spyro zwiększone umiejętności na krótki okres czasu. Spyro ostatecznie pokonuje Ripto, posyłając go tonącego w lawie niżej. Po tym jak Spyro pokonuje Ripto, gratulują mu Hunter, Elora, Professor i Moneybags. Professor otwiera portal do Dragon Shores z pozostałymi kulami i Hunter atakuje Moneybags w celu odzyskania klejnotów które wziął od Spyro przez całe wydarzenia w grze. Przerywniki Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! ma w sumie jedenaście przerywników, dostępnych pod tymi linkami: *#1 We Need a Vacation *#2 I've got a Dragon *#3 I'm a Faun you Dork! *#4 No Dragons?, Wonderful! *#5 Bring it on Shorty! *#6 Boo! *#7 Gulp, Lunchtime! *#8 Spyro, You did it! *#9 You Little Fools! *#10 What?! YOU AGAIN! *#11 Come on Sparx! Rozgrywka Rozgrywa odbywa się w sposób podobny do oryginalnej gry Spyro the Dragon, z kilkoma wariacjami w kontroli i głównymi umiejętnościami nienaruszonymi. Jedyną zauważalną różnica jest usunięcie zdolności toczenia się na bok Spyro (wcześniej aktywowany przez L1 i R1), z czym niektórzy kłócili się, że jest to bezużyteczne w pierwszej części. Powracające umiejętności Spyro zachowuje zdolność do skoku i lądowanie i jest tylko w stanie latać (zyskiwać wysokość) na poziomach speedway lub z pewnym tymczasowym dopalaczem. Spyro może atakować za pomocą ognistego oddechu i jego nacisku. Może pozbywać się wielu wariacji wrogów z podanymi umiejętnościami. Jednakże przeciwnicy opancerzeni w metal są odporni na płomienie Spyro i przeciwnicy znacznie więksi niż Spyro są odporni na jego atak natarcia. Nowe umiejętności Spyro również nabywa różne wariacje nowych umiejętności przez całą grę. Na początku, Hunter uczy Spyro jak się ześlizgiwać i instruuje jak zachować balans na koniec ześlizgiwania, w celu zyskania dodatkowej wysokości. Wiele poziomów zostały opracowane z myślą o tym, dzięki czemu gra zajmuje więcej czasu na ukończenie od swojego poprzednika, Spyro the Dragon. Moneybags również uczy Spyro kilku nowych zdolności. Oczywiście, wszystko to odbywa się kosztem "małych opłat" w postaci klejnotów. Umiejętnościami, które Moneybags uczy Spyro są: Pływanie: Pływanie na powierzchni wody jest zdolnością, którą Spyro ma od początku gry. Pływanie pod wodą pozwala Spyro podróżować do nowych przestrzeni, odzyskiwać klejnoty i walczyć z wrogami. Czasem całe poziomy odbywają się pod wodą. Gdy Spyro pozna pływanie od Moneybagsa, należy nacisnąć kwadratowy przycisk, by zanurkować. (Nie ma limitu czasowego na pływanie pod wodą, gdyż Spyro jest najwidoczniej gadem i nie musi wracać na powierzchnie, by nabrać tlenu, a Sparx jest otoczony bańką.) Pod wodą, przycisk 'x' powoduje, że Spyro przebiera nogami w każdym kierunku jaki gracz wybierze, podczas naciskanie kwadratowego przycisku pozwala mu nacierać. Naciskanie kołowego przycisku, co najczęściej wiąże się z płomiennym atakiem, spowoduje, że Spyro emituje nic, tylko strumień baniek chyba, że jest obecnie wzmocniony przez Super płomień. Wspinaczka: Używając zdolności wspinaczki, pewne mury mają ślady drabiny i można się po nich wspiąć. Proste skoczenie na ścianę sprawi, że Spyro wbije to niej swoje pazury i będzie mógł wspinać się w każdym kierunku do miejsca, gdzie są odciski. Spyro przeważnie musi przejść od drabiny do drabiny, by dostać się do nowych poziomów. Walnięcie głową: Walnięcie głową pozwala Spyro przełamywać pewne skały i specjalne pojemniki na klejnoty. Walnięcie głową jest osiągnięte poprzez podskoczenie do góry i naciśnięcie trójkątnego przycisku. Spyro wykona coś na kształt salta w przód i spadnie w dół, najpierw z rogami. Spyro może spaść również z walnięciem głową z poślizgu poprzez wciśnięcie trójkątnego przycisku podwójnie--pierwszy do uniesienia, drugi do walnięcia głową. Bramy dopalające (Zobacz główny artykuł: Dopalacze) W dodatku do powracających i nowych umiejętności Spyro, wiele poziomów w grze zawiera "bramy", które dają Spyro specjalne umiejętności przez określony czas. Ponowne śledzenie jest często konieczne do zdobycia wszystkich eksponatów na niektórych poziomach. Jednakże pomysłowi i uporczywi gracze mogą obejść pewne przeszkody bez użycia potrzebnej umiejętności lub dopalacza. Przykładowo, w Glimmer, Spyro może dotrzeć do wylądowania nad drabiną w kryształowej jaskini używając zewnętrznego dopalacza Superlotu. Pierwsze w serii Po sukcesie Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2 poszedł troszeczkę dalej, by uczynić serię większą. Ta zawartość została wprowadzona w tej grze: * Mapa: To była pierwsza gra, w której Spyro mógł wezwać mapę, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest. Mapa zawarta jest bardzo podobna do tej z Legend of Zelda, z wyjątkiem, że mogła być tylko wyświetlona w dolnym lewym rogu ekranu. Lokacja Spyro pokazywana jest jako wiązka światła na ekranie, z Spyro jako najmniejszym punktem i największym punktem miejsce, którego szuka. Funkcja mapy nie przeniosła się do Spyro: Year of the Dragon, ale została użyta w pozostałych grach Spyro jako alternatywny obraz pauzy. Kategoria:Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Klasyczne gry serii